


Merwin Me, My Hart

by Dreamcatcher3



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Except Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Kingsman: The Golden Circle Compliant, merhartwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3
Summary: Merlin, Eggsy, and Harry have been together for awhile and Eggsy feels it is time for the next step: proposing.(Merlin and Harry return the sentiment)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Eggsy Proposes

While Merlin wasn't the sentimental, feely type, he understood why Eggsy wanted to do this. He was also willing to help because his two favorite people in the world would be happy. And  _ that _ is what made him happy. Still….didn't mean he wasn't going to point out when they were being idiots.

"Lad, Harry is not going to care if the flowers are not perfectly placed." He holds his hand up to stop whatever was going to spew from the younger man's mouth. "I promise you, the only thing he is going to be thinking about is you. Everythin' will be perfect by default simply because you went through all the trouble."

Eggsy smiles that soft sweet smile he has come to love; a smile that makes Merlin could pluck the very stars from the sky. That he was invincible. (It was a wonderful smile). "I know that. He's shown me that. But I need it to be perfect for me. I can control this." He fiddles with the flowers again, trying to get them centered on the table and rotating them so Harry will get the best view of them when he gets home.

"Because you can't control how Harry is going to respond?" The quartermaster could see the answer clearly on his face; he really thought there was a possibility for things to go badly. "Lad…," his voice soft as if talking to a frightened child, "there's no way this doesn't go well. He loves you. Harry looks at you like you hung the moon. He loves you more than all his suits combined."

Eggsy snorts before chuckling at that, relaxing a little, just like Merlin intended. (He knew his agents so well).

"Thanks, Merl. You're the guv."

"So I've been told." Merlin is rewarded with his favorite smile again.

"Sounds like a wise person."

"At times."

"Oh, fuck off," Eggy laughs.

"As you wish." He looks around the room, seeing that everything is ready for Eggsy and Harry. "Call me if you need to, but I doubt ya need to."

"Thanks." Eggsy gives him a hug, and Merlin makes his way back to headquarters, both happy and melancholy about the night his two favorite people are about to share.

When Merlin arrives at his office after grabbing himself dinner, he notices a box sitting on his desk in his favorite color and a large bow on top. Without even getting close to it he knows who it's from: Eggsy. Eggsy, the young man who loves to shower those he cares about with gifts, often bringing home souvenirs from missions that both Merlin and Harry had to get shelves installed to house them all.

A look at the attached note indeed shows it's from him.

_ I can't thank you enough for helping me out with tonight, but I hope this gift shows how much I appreciate it. How much I appreciate you. _

_ I spent forever coming up with something as great as you. Hope you like it. _

_ Eggsy _

Putting it aside, Merlin carefully opens the package and sees a vest in a beautiful shade of blue that reminded him of the seas back home after the rain. A brush of his hand makes him give an appreciative hum at how soft it was. It wasn't a work vest - a gift for Hamish, not Merlin.

"Lad," he whispers as he pulls it out and gently rubs it against his cheek. Eggsy knew how much he loved soft things, how it comforted him to be wrapped up after hard days as Merlin. How wonderful it was that Eggsy saw him for all he was and then loved him anyways. 

Tears pool from his eyes, and he quickly pulls the clothing away for fear of tarnishing the gift. "God, I love ye, Eggsy." He roughly wipes his tears away, and puts his new favorite vest aside to go through the box further.

Inside he found his favorite tea, a whiskey from his homeland, and some sort of box.

A few moments of investigating showed that the box was a puzzle box, and he would have to figure out how it unlocks to see what hid inside.

He smiles and gets to work.

***********

Eggsy perfectly timed Merlin's leaving with Harry's arrival: ten minutes between to allow last minute fussing. Of course getting Harry to agree to be on time was a feat in and of itself and involved Eggsy agreeing to keeping him company the next time he had to act as Arthur during a call with MI6.

The remembrance of what he promised had his cheeks warming a healthy red, and made him smile cocksure just like in his chav days. 

"Darling," Harry calls out as he enters the townhouse, and Eggsy goes to greet him after checking the time and flipping off the switches.

"So you do know how to be on time." He grins and gives his former mentor a kiss.

"When properly motivated, my cheek boy."

"I'll have to let Merlin know that."

"But he already knows. Just can't make some deals like you can." 

"Hmmm," Eggsy takes his head and slowly leads Harry to the dining area, "I'll just have to tell him he can make certain deals on my behalf."

"You are indeed trouble. Smart, but definitely my trouble." Harry grins and finally takes his eyes off the younger man when he notices not fluorescent light but the soft glow of candles. "Oh….." He takes in the candles places all about the room, and on the counter that separates the kitchen from the dining room. "I didn't know we had so many candles," he states dumbfoundedly. 

"I may have had help from a wizard." Eggsy smiles. Merlin had helped him scour all over to find these candles - candles that gave off the fragrance of misty meadows like the morning just before their first time together. It had been completely unplanned, but after their morning walk, soft touches lead to gentle kisses, and eventually time between sheets and love expressed in all its forms.

"Oh……." He could see Harry realizing that that night was special, but couldn't place why.

"Come, eat. Merlin helped me make your favorite." He pulls out Harry's chair, making sure to stay in his sight and gives the scar just peeking over his glasses a kiss. 

The two ate at the table, discussing work, plans for a future vacation, and anything in between (such as getting Harry a puppy). It is only after dessert does Eggsy remind himself of why he set the night up in the first place. 

It doesn't help that one of the alerts he had on Merlin was warning him he had little time left if he wished to make it in time.

"Harry." He takes his love's hands in his own. "I know you have been trying to figure out why tonight was special; it's special because of you and our possible future." Eggsy shifts so he can kneel before Harry without letting go of his hands. "Years ago you saved me from the filth, saved me from Dean and his dogs, and even saved me from myself. You gave me the chance to be more, and while it might have been out of duty for my dad, you still gave me a chance. 

We have had our ups and down, but we always make it through. You helped me see that I am worthy of love and worth fighting for. We have grown so much together, have taught each other many things and have become better people because of one another. You share your heart with me, and treat mine as if it is special. You even share your husband with me. When you came back from the dead, you didn't expect me to leave, but let me love him. Somewhere along the way we fell for each other too, and that had to be one of the best days of my life. I am thankful for you, for all you do and all you give. That you let me be selfish and have you both."

Eggsy lets go of Harry's hands to pull the ring box and opens it. "I am hoping, no praying, that you will let me continue to be selfish and give me the honor of calling you my husband?"

"Yes," Harry answers without even looking at the ring. "Always yes, dear boy." He pulls Eggsy up into his lap and kisses him, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand used to keep Eggsy secured to him. To keep him there until air is once again required. "I love you my darling. I would love to be yours and call you mine."

"Good. Was kind of worried honestly." Eggsy chuckles embarrassingly and rubs the back of his neck. "Not sure exactly why, but I was." He puts the ring back in Harry's sight. "I think I got this right though."

He lets Harry take it and moves to sit in his own seat again. 

The ring was a tungsten band, with gold butterflies decorating all around the band. The butterflies sat on a color background that matched Eggy's eyes (Harry and Merlin declaring them their favorite color), and inside the band Eggsy had the words  _ My Heart. My Always _ .

"Yes, you got this right." He hands the ring back and holds his hand out so his former mentee, and future husband can place his ring on for him. 

They two kiss again before Eggsy's phone alerts him to something and forces him to pull away.

"I love you Harry, and I wish I didn't have to leave so quickly, but Merlin got through his gift a lot faster than I thought he would……" he gives Harry a passionate kiss. "I need to go propose to him too."

Harry looks stunned at that, "You proposed to me first?" He could cry at that, knowing he got to be the first for something with Eggsy. That Eggsy chose to make him a first. "Oh my darling." He cups Eggsy's face between his hands. "My sweet wonderful Eggsy. Thank you." He kisses him reverently before forcing himself to let go and step back. "Hurry home with him, my love."

"Of course." Eggsy grins and quickly heads out for the second important moment of the night. 

*******

Merlin grins as he gets to yet another intricate layer to the box: the first having been pulling pieces out in the correct order, the second by a combination lock that his only clue was it was an important date for the two of them (the day of the parachute test), the third was moving pieces around to make up an image (it was of a castle in Scotland that he loved to go to as a child), and last was a riddle where he had to press the corresponding letters to spell out the answer, the buttons found within the riddle.

_ I am a treasure with no worldly value; _

_ Something to be hoarded but given freely. _

_ I am infinite and never ending, _

_ But only for a select few. _

_ What am I? _

It took him a bit but eventually Merlin was able to figure out that the answer - the simple but wonderful answer - was true love.

With bated breath, the quartermaster opens the last layer and sees another box. 

"No," he shakily mutters as he lifts it out, long fingers skimming along the velvet surface before he opens it. 

Inside sat a tungsten claddagh ring engraved onto the middle of the band, and the band itself colored the same color as Eggsy's eyes - both on the inside and peaking bordering the celtic symbols. Taking it out he notes that the inside is engraved.

_ My love. My forever. _

"Oh." Merlin didn't care that he was crying again.

"Hamish," a voice calls from behind, the sweet softness something he could recognize anywhere, causing him to turn and see Eggsy all dressed up in a three piece suit. "I know emotional things are not your favorite, but there is no way I could leave you out of this." He takes a few steps closer. "I hope you don't mind that I got Morgan to help me set up a camera and alerts so I could see you. See when you got close to the end. I…." He swallows and licks his lips. "I wanted to be here to do this right." Eggsy gently takes the ring and gets to one knee.

"I have been infatuated with you since the day of the drowning test. And I loved you since the day of the parachute test. The day where I got to see that I could trust someone truly. To know I wouldn't fall or be left behind, expected to act as if I was not broken. The day you told Roxy to stand down and trusted me, I knew in that moment that whatever capacity, I would gladly stand by your side. I would have your back before all others. I thanked whatever deity decided to give me a break by gifting me with you, and worshipped at their altar when we became friends.

The day you decided to give me a chance was the day I knew heaven existed. You looked at me, knowing my past, and never held it against me nor let it color how you treated me. That day you said you loved me was the best day in my life. Even after Harry returned, you still loved me. Treated me like I was special. And then you gave me your blessing to date your husband as well.

I know people think all I thought about was Harry, that we were two souls trying to find comfort, but it is not true. I know I tried to act like him, even dressed liked him, but it was fear that led to that. He was disappointed in me before he was shot and as the link to my father and the first to believe in me, I did it to try and make a dead man proud and since I didn't believe in myself, I tried to be him.

But you, you saw me for me. I was never a reminder of a loss, both him and my dad, I was Eggsy. The man you trained, bended rules for, and grew to care and love. You helped me find me, with no expectations but to try my best. You saw the light in me I didn't even know I had. You made me feel worthy to be an agent, to be in a relationship, to be loved. I am thankful for your generous heart that let me be with Harry too, but I knew then all I needed was you, and you let me keep you. I am so very thankful for all you've done. And I want to continue to love you and show you how treasured you are." 

Eggsy gets up then, placing a hand on the back of the chair and whispers in Merlin's ear. "Will you do me the honor of letting me be your husband? Will you let me love you for the rest of time and treasure you as you deserve?"

"Yes, mo leannan, yes." 

Merlin drags him into a kiss. Oh how he loved this man, one of his favorite people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mo leannan - my lover, my sweetheart


	2. Merlahad Propose

Harry smiles as he sees the two men he loves return home. He was a little upset that he had to wait after his own proposal but knew his husband deserved to have a moment for himself and shouldn't have to wait for another day. (Merlin might not admit it, but it must have been hard to help Eggsy set up for him, even if sentiment wasn't his norm.)

The man loved Eggsy first - truly saw his worth when Harry had seen a ghost and duty. He got to know the young man during training and when Harry was presumed dead. Merlin was so many of Eggsy's first, that he was both jealous and thankful. Harry Hart may be known for his grand gestures and being a peacock, but he was not good with matters of the heart. The first time he was put to the test, he yelled at the boy, using words he knew would hurt, and then went off and died.

No, his dear husband was the better choice, and they all knew it. Even when Harry returned, Merlon told him how he would not toss the lad aside simply because Harry survived ("Eggsy deserves better than that."). He made Harry watch how he devastated Eggsy with his words and death, and yet gave it his all and saved the world. Made Harry realize how he had fucked up, even when they first met outside the police station, and made him see Eggsy for Eggsy. He got Harry to fall in love with Eggsy, and then gave his permission for Harry to woo the younger man.

Merlin gave so much, that it was only right for him to have his special moment alone.

(He was just glad Eggsy decided to let Harry be the first of something, and will let both older gentlemen be the last of everything.)

"I see celebration is in order," he grins as the two join him in the living room. "Congratulations Hamish, Eggsy."

"To you as well, Harry." His husband grins and gives him a kiss. "You made the lad very nervous."

"I bet you did too."

"Not really," Eggsy helpfully supplies. "While I was nervous, I kind of knew he would say yes." He gives the two of them a kiss before sitting down on the couch in the middle so he could have them on both sides.

"Did you now?" Merlin cock an eyebrow up in amusement and joins them on the couch.

"Yeah. I mean you helped me plan my proposal to Harry. You were willing to let me do that and believed he would say yes, so I figured the same would apply to you too." Eggsy shrugs, acting nonchalant even as his cheeks burn red.

"Aye, I would."

"So yeah, I wasn't so nervous. One sure thing in this world is you. I know you'll be in my ear on missions, get me home as safely as possible, and be there whenever I want or need you." He gives a cheeky grin to the man. "Even when I annoy you or don't do as you expect."

Well fuck, if that didn't hurt Harry's heart. Not only because he now verbally knew that Eggsy didn't see him in the same light, but that Eggsy never had someone he could trust like that in his life before. Even his own mother had failed him, even if he won't admit it.

"Eggsy….."his voice breaks when he calls for him.

"Harry," his voice was soft and loving as he takes Harry's hand and looks at him as if he was the only one that matters. "I know that must have hurt to hear. I'm sorry for that. It doesn't mean I love you less than him, or trust you less. I know I can trust you just as much as him and I love you just as much. Merlin happens to be many firsts for me, but the two of you make up my forever. I want and need you both. 

I don't fear you breaking me. Now that you see me, I know what happened after the dog test will never happen again. I trust you with my heart, and that isn't something I do lightly. I trust you with my body and soul. I trust you to love me always and a day. I trust you to burn all your suits and butterflies, even Mr. Pickles, before even a thought of hurting me ever crosses your mind."

Eggsy takes both of their hands and kisses them gently on the knuckles before flipping them over to kiss their palms. "My life is with the two of you. My heart is both of yours. I am both of yours."

"I love you Eggsy." Harry kisses him, and moves back to watch Merlin kiss him too. "I will protect you and all you give to me until the end of time. My body, heart, and soul belongs to you and Hamish. Forever and always."

Merlin grins and takes Harry's other hand. "Same goes for me. I will love you two long after the oceans have dried, and the stars have faded. You two are my sun and moon. I shall never stop loving you both." Letting go, he heads upstairs, motioning for Harry to follow and Eggsy to wait, and goes into the master bedroom.

"I have an idea," he heads for his dresser and goes for the secret drawer. "We might not have rings for him, but we do have something important that we can give him in return. Something to show how much we love him." Merlin holds up his tags from his military days.

Harry grins and goes to where he has his hidden away. "Lovely idea." He pulls his out and gives them a quick cleaning. "I love how it also lets us lay claim to him even with our names."

"Possessive bastard." Merlin chuckles.

"We'll still need to get him a ring."

"Yes, but for now we give him something just as equally important." 

The two of them head back downstairs and take their spots again, each taking one of Eggsy's hands.

"Lad, we know what we have is not traditional, and that on paper we will never be married." Merlin starts.

"But," Harry adds, realizing where his husband was going, "at one time Hamish and I couldn't be married on paper either. It didn't bother us, and we had a ceremony anyways. We promise the same with you. In our eyes Eggsy, you are our equal. You are every bit a part of this relationship, and as just as much will be our husband. We will love you with the same passion we have loved each other."

"While I still don't fully understand how you could love men far older than you, I am thankful you do. You love so fully and want the best for those you deem worthy of your love, even to the point you were willing to end our relationship when Harry returned but you let me be selfish and have you both. You even found two beautiful ways to propose and let us have our own moments. You let Harry have a first with you. You may have been nervous but you trusted him with your heart. Then you trusted me with it once again. You are incredible."

"We are glad to be your last, your forever. We want the same with you. And while they may not be rings….." Harry holds up his dog tags for Eggsy to see, loves seeing the awe on the boy's face as if he didn't expect to be proposed to right back (he will spoil the young man later until he realizes he is worthy of such devotion and love, and then will continue to do so). Merlin also holds his up for Eggsy to see. "We can give you something just as precious to us. These represent our past, and you represent our future. We would be honored to have you wear them.

"They are also a way for us to give you our names, to show just how much we love you even without some court paper. We would be honored if you took them, and took our names. To wear them knowing you belong and are loved."

"Will you marry us?"

"Yes."

The two help Eggsy get the chains over his head before kissing him with all the love they could muster.

"We love you Eggsy Urwin. Now and for always."

"I love you too, Harry, Hamish."

The three men share many kisses (and more) that night, with promises of forever.

Many first and every last to be discovered and enjoyed by them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's Ring: https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-tz0c5q4gol/images/stencil/1280x1280/products/1194/6808/bluebutter__89256.1568798986.jpg?c=2
> 
> Merlin's Ring: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcQkVVXlKpeLDYrDJ9vYKNip7QnnHnxAURZtpZthZgxoiRM7CKDtWDUCeJ2XTnRRao389g4G48U&usqp=CAY


End file.
